


Stop it already!

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunks food, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, klance shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Lance's new hobby was: annoying people. Well... sort of.Pidge was sure Matt had something to do with it. Her brother was flirting with Allura like crazy and she knew exactly that Lance had a crush on the princess.But Pidge was also sure that it wasn't entirely about Allura because Lance wasn't annoying her more than usual. Instead he was out for Keith.The former red paladin had returned from the Blades and most of the time he was alone in his room.  Every time he came out to meet up with the others, Lance pulled a dumb prank or said something that annoyed Keith in a way, he immediately left the group again.





	Stop it already!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the great Bev_crusher.
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> This story was inspired by two fanarts. Sadly I'm not able to find them again and like them.  
> But if you know them you will probably recognice them.

Lance's new hobby was: annoying people. Well... sort of.

Pidge was sure Matt had something to do with it. Her brother was flirting with Allura like crazy and she knew exactly that Lance had a crush on the princess.

But Pidge was also sure that it wasn't entirely about Allura because Lance wasn't annoying her more than usual. Instead he was out for Keith.

The former red paladin had returned from the Blades and most of the time he was alone in his room. Every time he came out to meet up with the others, Lance pulled a dumb prank or said something that annoyed Keith in a way, he immediately left the group again.

Since Lance started with his new `hobby´, he caught anything on camera and Pidge had access to every video. This was something Lance didn't know.

One video in particular was very interesting for her and after watching it she hadn't had to ask Keith nor Lance about their sudden change of mood.

Lance was quieter again and Keith spent more time with the others again.

Everyone but her was confused about it.

~~~oOo~~~

Just some days earlier.

Keith was wandering around the castle. He had no destination and felt a bit lost. He just didn't want to sit in his room all day, all on his own.

“Keith!” he heard Lance's voice behind him and before he was able to turn around Lance had thrown himself against Keith's back and he had the flat orange camera in his face, “Keith! What are you doing here, all on your own?”

The black haired boy blushed a bit and tried to push Lance away, “Stop it. Leave me alone!”

Lance chuckled, pulled Keith on the shoulder closer and looked over his other shoulder in his face. “Oh come on, grumpy-pants. You just came back to us but you never really spend time with us.”

“That's because you are annoying,” answered Keith, still trying to get rid off the taller boy.

“Don't say that!” said Lance with a flirty smirk, “You just don't feel confident enough to spend time with the great sharpshooter I am.”

“Absolutely not!” responded Keith, still avoiding Lances' gaze, “Now let me go.”

But Lance was persistent and didn't let him go, “Come on, grumpy. Just a kiss on the cheek for the camera.”

He pursed his lips and tried to kiss Keith's cheek.

“Oh, quit it already!” shouted Keith, leaned in to Lance, pushed him against the nearest wall and pressed his lips on Lance's.

Lance was caught so off guard that he dropped his camera. Keith had grabbed Lance on the upper arms and wasn't feeling like letting go. After some seconds, they parted. Keith let go and took a step back. Lance's knees gave out and he slid down the wall to the ground, one hand covering his mouth. His face was fire red, his blood was boiling, his heart was thumping like crazy and his mind was blank.

Keith's cheeks on the other hand were only slightly blushed and with a deep voice he said, “I hope you are happy now.” without another word he turned around and left.

It took Lance several minutes to understand what just happened. His hand still laid on his mouth. A little confused he licked over his lips. They tasted strange and sweet. _Did he really just..._ , the thought crossed his mind. He reached for his camera, which was still filming. He turned it off and rewound to the beginning.

He watched the whole thing again and blushed even harder than before as he saw how the camera dropped and landed so it still caught the complete kiss.

“He really did... kiss me.” he muttered, “But why?”

As he tried to get up, he fell back because his knees were pudding.

~~~oOo~~~

Keith leaned against the fridge, eating purple food-goo that tasted like chocolate. He was alone in the kitchen and he was glad about it. The kiss with Lance some minutes back still bugged him. He had just kissed the boy he had a damn crush on, since the castle had been under attack.

“I'm a mess,” he moaned between two spoons not-really-chocolate-pudding, “I should go back to my room before anyone finds out I ate Hunk's pudding.”

He turned to the door and saw Lance standing there. His face was still red and he was panting.

Keith swallowed the spoon of goo and tried as best as possible to hide his awkwardness about this situation, “What? You want an apology?”

“I want an explanation!” Lance shouted, “I tried for weeks to get your attention, to make you smile again, but you always just turned away and now this?!”

Surprised, Keith looked at him. He didn't know that Lance wanted to make him smile.

As calm as possible he said, “Well, I'm sorry. If you want to, you can slap me for my behavior earlier.”

“Oh, I will.” responded Lance and walked towards him with an angry look on his face.

Keith put the bowl aside and expected the stinging pain of Lance's hand on his cheek. Out of reflex he closed his eyes when Lance was right in front of him.

But instead of a fist or a flat hand in his face, he felt soft lips on his own.

Confused he opened his eyes a bit. This kiss was way softer than the one earlier. As they parted, they looked in each others eyes, both blushed.

“Well... now we're even.” said Lance and looked away.

“I don't know about you, but I could do that more often.” said Keith, putting his hands on Lance's waists.

The taller boy blushed even harder and turned his gaze back to Keith, “What the hell have the Blades done to you while you was with them?! You wasn't that flirty before!”

Keith laughed and Lance put his fiery red head down on Keith's shoulder.

“Oh stop it already.” Lance muttered, as Keith continued to chuckle and wouldn't let his waist go.

~~~oOo~~~

Allura was suspicious. Something was wrong with Lance and Keith. They were... well... they were too close to each other. They had been close before, especially during the time Shiro was gone but this was something else. Something new.

Keith laughed or at least smiled about Lance's dumb and unfunny jokes and they were always sitting next to each other, both very relaxed.

Curiously, Allura turned to Pidge who was sitting in her chair on the bridge. They were alone and this was the perfect moment.

“Pidge, do you know what's up with Keith and Lance?” she asked straight forward.

“Nope.” Pidge answered, “Maybe the space-gays finally confessed to each other.”

“Space-what?” asked Allura.

“Nevermind.” said Pidge and opened a screen shot from Lance's last video were the boys kissed.

She grinned. She wouldn't tell Allura or Hunk. Maybe Matt, so he would stop hitting on Keith but no one else.

“Pidge? You are not lying to me, are you?” asked Allura as she saw Pidge's evil smile.

“Maybe I am” responded the Paladin, “Maybe I just don't want you to know it.”

Allura rushed over from her place so fast, her dress fluttered behind her, “Show me!”

She looked over Pidge's shoulder and saw the screen shot before she could close it. Her jaw dropped.

“Oh my.” she said.

Pidge giggled, “Don't tell them I have this. We should wait till they tell us.”

~~~oOo~~~

Lance laid in bed. He was nervous and always looked on his alarm clock. It showed 11 pm. Finally it knocked on his door.

“Come in.” he said in a low voice.

The door opened and Keith came it. He was wearing the same as every night, red boxers and a black shirt.

“What took you so long?” asked Lance, “You're later than usual.”

“Sorry.” answered Keith and slipped next to Lance under the sheets, “I heard Shiro and Allura in the halls and didn't want to risk to get caught.”

Lance frowned, put his arms around Keith and pulled him closer. With one hand he ruffled through Keith's soft mullet and buried the face in his hair. Keith sighed happy and pressed his nose against Lance's collarbone.

“Your feet are ice cold.” muttered Lance.

Keith giggled and pressed his feet against Lance's calves, “It's a boyfriends job to warm his partners cold feet.”

Lance shivered and put his hand under Keith's shirt. Curled up like this, it didn't took long until they fell asleep together.

~~~oOo~~~

Shiro was close to losing it. Keith and Lance fought again like the rivals they were. They fought about nothing important, just some silly stuff, but they did fight and Shiro was incredibly annoyed by it.

Finally losing his shit, Shiro shouted, “Oh, could the two of you please stop fighting for once!”

Keith and Lance went quiet and looked at Shiro, than at each other. Without raising a brow they hugged and kissed each other passionately. Lance was playing the submissive part today and leaned back. After almost half a minute they parted again and looked at Shiro again who was very confused know.

“We are dating for a month now.” Lance said.

“We just didn't want anyone to know.” added Keith and shrugged halfhearted.

“You... I... You're dating?” asked Shiro disbelieving, “I... I... I'm... leaving.”

Shaking his head, Shiro walked away.

The boys looked at each other again and shrugged.

“What did we fight about again?” asked Lance.

Keith didn't remember it either and therefore shrugged again, “Shall we train a bit?”

Lance nodded and they walked away. In the hallway they started to hold hands.


End file.
